An Unusual Checkup
by Izarin
Summary: Izaya gets his yearly checkup... from his two mischievous little sisters. (Oriharacest / noncon / dubcon / underaged sex)


**AN:/** I can't get enough of the twins doing bad things to Izaya huehuehuehuehue

**Warnings:** Noncon/Dubcon (somewhere in between), Incest, Underaged Sex, bondage.

* * *

Was it because he never played with them while they were little?

No matter how many times they asked him to play dress up, he said no - how many times they asked to play dolls, he said no. Izaya was probably a huge disappointment as a big brother, but he was just doing what every normal older brother _would_ do.

Well, if being a normal brother also consisted of ruining his younger sisters self esteems nearly every day while they were still under the age of 10.

But it's been years since Izaya did anything like that, so he figured they were over that by now - and over their childish desires to have their big brother play with them.

He figured _wrong_.

"We're playing doctor today, Iza-nii."

Both Mairu and Kururi were tying him to his bed posts, of course, not after they had gotten his clothing off and slipped him into a hospital gown. He wasn't going to _question_ where they got this crap.

"Very funny. Untie me."

"Impossible." Kururi said, tugging on one of the ropes that had him bound to the bed. She was going to give him rug burn. "We're going to play."

"Kuru-nee and I went and found this _really_ cool stuff. We figured you owed it to us after all the times you turned us down when we were little."

"I-If you really wanted to play, all you had to do was ask!"

"But we _did_, Iza-nii."

"Always no."

Eyes narrowed, as Izaya sat still on the bed. A pair of 14 year olds couldn't do much to him, could they? How bad could a game of doctor be with them?

That was a dumb question to ask himself - of course a game of doctor with his _sisters_ would be an absolute _disaster_.

Where would they have found this really cool _stuff? _Izaya had a lot of questions that were never going to get answered. All he could hope was that his sisters would give him mercy.

Doctor. No needles, no embarrassing routines - just the normal girly doctor stuff.

"I-I'll play along, but I'm gonna tell mom and dad to keep you guys out of my way after. You're not gonna get away with this."

"Oh - so scared!"

"Iza-nii's gonna rat us out to our mom and dad who are once again in another country." Mairu stuck her tongue out at Izaya. "I don't think you'll _want_ to tell them what we're gonna do to you today, Iza-nii."

"W-What?"

Mairu looked at Kururi, grinned, and then turned back towards their older brother, both girls crawling over to him. Kururi leaned in real close to Izaya, burying her face in his neck. She could feel the heat radiating from Izaya's face, hear his heavy breathing and how he tried to scramble away from her.

"It's useless."

Izaya bit his lip, turning his head to the side as if to simply avoid her gaze. Although he gasped when he felt something cold pressed against his bare chest.

"Wow! Iza-nii, your heart is _racing_! I didn't know you were so excited~" Mairu shouted, staring down at her older brother with so much enthusiasm. "Kuru-nee, listen!"

He stared at the two in near _horror_ as they exchanged medical tools. They weren't _joking_ oh god.

"M-Mairu! Kururi!"

"Stay calm."

"Yeah Iza-nii, relax! We're just doing the normal stuff, yunno? Ah - what's next?"

"Touch."

"Touch him? Ah… Oh! I get what you mean!"

Izaya's entire body stiffened at that. _Touch_ him.

"Girls… don't…"

Kururi had been pressing the stethoscope against different parts of his torso, seemingly giggling at her findings - though Mairu had slipped on a pair of gloves and began pressing her fingers into his stomach.

"I'm just feeling around~" She purred, "Chill out, jeez - you're so tense."

"Not for nothing, but can you _blame me?!"_

"We're your sisters Iza-nii~ We're not gonna _hurt_ you."

"Just want to play."

Izaya sunk into the bed a little, letting Mairu and Kururi continue on with their twisted fantasies. Mairu's hands massaging lower and lower though, Izaya began squirming upward as if to try and get her to change her path.

"Iza-nii." Kururi frowned, moving to sit on top of his stomach, holding him down. "Stay still. It wont hurt."

He looked past his sister to his other sister, who still seemed to simply be feeling around. But he was getting absolutely nervous once more.

"Honestly Iza-nii, I'm surprised you haven't gotten knocked up yet~"

Izaya nearly shot up in the bed, as much as he could anyway. "E-Excuse me?!" He gasped, "What the hell are you _talking_ about?!"

A wicked grin immediately spread across Mairu's lips, her hand rubbing his lower tummy, as she placed herself in between his legs. "Oh, you act as if Kuru-nee and I have no clue about how much sex you have with girls _and _boys~"

Izaya gave a hard swallow.

"We've seen."

"Mm, that's right~" Mairu continued, "Iza-nii takes it so _hard_ sometimes - we wonder how you haven't gotten yourself pregnant."

"Mairu - t-that's impossible. Even you shouldn't be that crazy!"

Kururi leaned in this time, cupping her big brother's cheeks in her hands. "Enough." She said, taking one hand as she stuck two fingers into his mouth now. "Suck."

Izaya tried to disobey of course, but the fact that she had her fingers so far down his throat made him want to gag - he had no choice but to do as told.

"Iza-nii has sex a lot. And well - I just wanna know what everyone finds so _pleasant_ about you, Iza-nii. Right sis?"

"Right."

Izaya had his eyes closed by now, and he was trembling. It wasn't until he felt a small, slender hand wrap itself around his … his erection?

"Iza-nii's hard already!"

That Izaya started to scream.

Kururi pulled her fingers out of his mouth immediately and instead wrapped her hand around the back of his head, shoving his face into her breasts, although he didn't really want much to do with those. If only to silence him.

Mairu smirked as she gently gave Izaya's length a pump, her fingers teasing gently at the skin.

"Jeez, he's fussy."

"Go faster."

The two sisters grinned at each other, with Kururi reaching for a roll of duct tape that they had inside of that small medical bag. Mairu ceased what she was doing for a moment so she could enjoy the sight of her sister taping their brother's mouth shut.

Yes, Izaya looked _mortified._

But it was just better for when Kururi pulled away and opened up the medical robe Izaya was in, reaching inside the bag once more while pulling out a small, light pink bullet vibrator.

His eyes widened at the sight, and his two sisters smiled even wider, if that were even physically possible.

"Tape it to him."

Kururi gave a nod, doing just as Mairu told her, placing the pink bullet to his nipple and taping it down, before she turned the device on at it's highest setting. Izaya squirmed and cried through the tape over his mouth, kicking his legs as much as he could.

"Calm down, calm down - if you keep making so much noise one of your neighbors will hear. And wouldn't it be kind of bad if they came to this sight, huh?"

Before Izaya even had a chance to retaliate, or give any kind of response, Mairu once again wrapped her fist around Izaya's cock, pumping and teasing at it in an especially light manner.

"What does big brother taste like?" Kururi asked from her side of the bed, having taped the bullet to his chest for the temporary excitement they were going to put him through.

Mairu shrugged, dipping her head down in order to place her lips to the tip, slowly bringing Izaya's erection into her mouth, allowing her tongue to get its taste. She scrunched her face to Kururi, giving a thumbs down. "He tastes bitter, that's what."

"Typical."

Mairu moved over in between her brother's legs, pushing them further apart for Kururi to join. "Here - you try!"

Kururi paused for a moment, before she took the brave dive down and didn't even bother getting used to the taste - she shoved him down her throat as far as she could. She could feel Izaya's body jerk upright, and hear his muffled screams.

And Kururi didn't even _stop_, she sucked on him - letting her tongue do all the work. It wasn't until Mairu had to pull her back that she stopped.

"Jeez - let me have some fun too, sis!"

Izaya stared down at the both of them, horrified of course - but he couldn't even move, let alone yell at them to make them stop.

"Ah - Iza-nii is surely healthy~ Look at how big he got from you sucking him, Kururi!"

"Iza-nii is stiff."

"That he is~" Mairu smirked, dipping down after a short moment in order to glide her tongue along his length, her lips pressing against it. Izaya was _moaning_, tilting his head back, and his fists clenching and unclenching at the sensation. His breathing was heavy, his body was _hot_.

He couldn't believe that his body was going along with this.

He wanted to yell things like 'go to hell!' or insist that they were absolutely fucking _insane_, but then again their big brother complex had to come from _somewhere_. Izaya knew it was his fault that they were acting like this.

In retrospect, a blowjob from very willing two girls wasn't too bad.

But they were his sisters.

Everything about this screamed _wrong, wrong, wrong_ and Izaya knew he could fight harder than this. That if he _really_wanted, he could break himself free and tie his sisters down and do something to humiliate _them_ - but he wasn't doing any of that.

Ah - it was nice being humiliated probably.

It'd be nice to have his little naive sisters satisfied too. They wouldn't bother him for a while after this.

But none of this stopped him from crying out loud (or at least attempting to) and letting his toes curl in the absolute pleasure and delight that he felt coursing through his body.

With both Mairu and Kururi kissing and sucking at his dick, taking turns with who had him down his throat and who was playing with him elsewhere. Not to forget the vibrator he had strapped to his chest, which was dulling down in intensity after being on for so long, but still doing it's job _right_.

Izaya shifted his hips, rolling and pushing into the feeling of one of his sister's throats - he could barely tell who was who anymore. Though to his surprise, Kururi was definitely doing the better job.

They kept going at it, sucking and kissing and licking and breathing on him.

"Sis - k-keep going, I think he's close."

Kururi made a small noise, having Izaya down her throat at the time, she couldn't quite give a coherent answer.

Mairu was focused on her brother, while she kneaded his balls, staring intently at his face.

She was right, he _was_ gonna lose it soon.

Mairu then moved forward, her fingers brushing against his nipple without hesitation, twisting and pinching it, watching as it became hard.

She leaned in, swirling her tongue around him, biting now, tugging on his pink flesh. Izaya's face was that of pure ecstasy, moaning through the tape - Mairu was even able to make out a few words.

But Kururi kept going and _going_ and going, giving her all in order to make her big brother reach his orgasm.

It paid off, because not even a few seconds later, did Izaya's eyes roll into the back of his head, his back arching and his hips jerking as Kururi felt his release spill into the back of her throat.

She pulled back halfway through, swallowing and wiping off her face, watching as the liquid kept leaking out of his length, pooling on the bed below him.

Mairu immediately pulled away too, in order to go ahead and get a taste of whatever was left over from Izaya's climax, licking and sucking as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Kururi then did the honors of reaching forward and tearing the tape off of his mouth, earning a pained whine from him.

Izaya didn't even say anything after, he just breathed heavily and stared at his sisters and the mess they all made.

"V-Vibrator…"

Both Mairu and Kururi cocked their heads to the side. "Huh?"

"T-Turn off the damn vibrator and get it off of me!"

Kururi nodded immediately and carefully ripped the tape off, turning the vibrator off and tossing it aside.

"Are you two _satisfied_?" Izaya growled, in which, his sisters shared a cheshire like smile, both shifting off the bed in order to untie Izaya from his posts.

"For now." Kururi said.

"Mmhmm - but like any other healthy growing boy, you need to have your yearly check ups - so don't forget to schedule one soon~"


End file.
